


Broken Promises

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken dollhouse and a bored wife don't make for a happy Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Moulin Noir Challenge at [](http://vmlyricfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**vmlyricfic**](http://vmlyricfic.livejournal.com/). Challenge prompts are listed in a post- fic note. [](http://veni-veni-veni.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://veni-veni-veni.livejournal.com/)**veni_veni_veni** is lovely for doing a quick beta job, but at this point, all of the mistakes in here are mine.  Some nice fluffy fun for a challenge never hurt anyone, right?
> 
> Additionally, [A Tale of Two Logans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/77410) is the first in this 'verse.

“You broke it!”

“Did not!”

“Your foot hit the front of the house, Logan. That means, you broke it,” Veronica shouted as she and Logan sat on the floor of their family room. The Barbie dollhouse that Veronica has purchased for the miniature versions of them was next to them, with a large hole where the front door used to be.

“This is what happens when you decide not to leave the family room after playing with them. We get crazy, and something gets broken,” Logan huffed, as he tried to get the small pieces of plastic off of his leg. “We should have gone upstairs before we had sex, like we usually do.”

Veronica groaned at her husband, and then continued to sit near the broken dollhouse. “I want another one,” she said indignantly. “Bigger, better, stronger.” She crossed her arms in protest of the broken toy and then started to pout.

Logan started to move closer to her and rub his hand against her crossed arms. When she didn’t back away, he finally spoke. “Of course. Instead of getting one from Toys R Us, we’ll have one specially made by Mattel. Does that sound all right?” he asked with a calmer, more relaxed tone. Waiting for a verbal response, Logan continued to try and rub her arms, and watched as she eased the tension out of her crossed arms before sighing heavily. “I guess, but this new house better be amazing. You know how bored I get when I’m here all alone.” Veronica slowly got up off the floor, and walked towards the kitchen.

Logan remained by the broken dollhouse and thought of how he was going to make something better than Mattel.

-*-

The next morning, a determined Logan walked into his office in Burbank, before yelling for his assistant.

“Shelley, I need the name and number of the chief of the design team at Mattel, ASAP!” he barked out into the hallway.

A few minutes later, a tall brunette walked into his office. “Here’s the number you wanted, Mr. Echolls.” She waited for him to take the piece of paper. “Do you mind if I ask why you need this number?”

“Yes, I do,” Logan said flatly, before he picked up the phone and started to dial the number. The assistant quietly left the office, and wandered back to her desk.

Twenty minutes later Logan walked out of his office, and over to her desk. “Sorry about earlier—trouble with the misses. I need you to run down to El Segundo after three today and pick up a blueprint for me and then drive it to my house and give to Veronica.” The assistant nodded, and then went back to dealing with the project she was working on when he walked over.

-*-

Veronica, as usual, was bored out of her mind around the house. The California weather had made most of her outdoor shots a complete waste of time, and the fact that the dollhouse was still sitting on the floor, ruined, didn’t help either.

She thought it strange that she found some pleasure out of playing with the plastic versions of herself and her husband, but then she remembered how much she enjoyed playing with Barbie and Ken when she was a child. Looking down at the plastic figures in her lap, she couldn’t decide if it was easier to just watch television for a day or use the broken house. Just as Veronica had made her decision, someone knocked on the door.

Moving from the family room to the foyer, Veronica opened to the door and was greeted by Logan’s assistant.

“Mrs. Echolls, Logan asked that this be delivered to you before he got home this evening. He said it was extremely important.” The brunette handed over a large tube to Veronica.

“Thanks. Did Logan happen to say what was in this tube?” she queried.

“No, he didn’t, but he did have me get the number for Mattel this morning and I just had to pick this up from their office.”

“Thanks,” Veronica said. “I’m sure whatever this is, it was very important. Have a good rest of the day at the set.” Veronica nodded again, and the brunette left the porch and walked to her car.

Closing the door, Veronica walked with the tube back into the family room and sat on the floor. Never one to give up on her questioning mind, she opened the tube and discovered a series of blueprints of a house.

Suddenly the tube made perfect sense, and she began to inspect the blueprints. Nodding at the designs, she wondered how much Logan had to do to get the Mattel design team to come up with bigger and better Barbie dollhouses.

She mulled over the blueprints for the rest of the afternoon, and left them sprawled out on the floor of the family room. As soon as Logan arrived home, she left the room, and spent the evening with Logan upstairs.

-*-

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Logan managed to get from their bedroom to the kitchen with minimal difficulty. He looked around for his favorite mug, poured a strong cup of coffee, and walked over to the family room.

As he walked near the white couch, his felt something other than the expensive rug Veronica had picked out, and realized that he was stepping on a blueprint. Falling onto the couch, he held onto his mug and grabbed one of the discarded papers, and then inspected it. The work he asked Mattel to do was amazing; any of these houses would make a great replacement for the broken house at his feet.

Veronica walked into the room a few minutes later, holding her own mug, and sipping it slowly. She stopped drinking her coffee just in time to see Logan on the couch with a blueprint in one hand.

“I left them there yesterday. Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. I didn’t come in here last night to see the mess you made.”

“This isn’t a mess at all. It’s controlled chaos. I mean, I’m not the one who _broke_ the first dollhouse, so the prints lying across the floor are not my fault.” She huffed a bit, as she sunk next to Logan on the couch.

“You know I didn’t mean the break it, honey.” He placed a series of small kisses against her forehead and nose, trying to make up for his snafu. “Which one of the houses do you like best?”

“I hadn’t given it much thought, actually. I mean these are so much bigger than the one we had before. It’s hard to say which one is best.” She inked out as much sarcasm as she could while looking over at Logan.

“I know. You said it had to be bigger, better and stronger, and so I told that to the design team.”

“And I’m sure you also imparted the information that I’d kick your ass if this house wasn’t amazing.”

“That _may_ have come up in the conversation....” he said trailing off, and trying not to sound so predictable.

“It doesn’t matter, really. All of the designs are great. I think I like this one best,” she said as she pointed to the blueprint closest to the broken house. Logan reached down to pick it up.

He sat with the drawing for a minute before speaking. “I like it. It doesn’t look like any of my old houses, which is always a plus. Should I call Mattel to have them start working on this for us?”

“I think so. I mean, our plastic selves may have to spend a few nights without a front door, and there’s a storm on it way to LA tomorrow. We wouldn’t want property value on Logan Echolls, world famous talk show host, to go down any further, would we?” she said, as she winked at Logan.

“Not at all,” he responded, and then he began to roll up the print. “They might want this back.”

“They might, but I’m sure they have another copy at the office. I want to have this framed, actually.”

A confused look appeared on his face. “Why?”

“I love to have reminders of how far you’ll go to make up some mistake to me,” she commented as she remembered some of his finer missteps.

“That you do.” He rose from the couch, and walked over to the cordless phone on the kitchen island whiling thinking about how much he had done to make up that night at Shelley’s party so long ago to her.

-*-

Three weeks later, Veronica walked into the family room and discovered the finished dollhouse sitting on a table, and the framed blueprint hanging over the fireplace. She laughed at Logan’s need to remove the large picture she’d taken of Neptune for the blueprint, but didn’t mind so much as she walked over to the table and looked around the house for things she could do with the miniature versions of she and Logan.

She only had five hours until Logan arrived home from work. She had plenty of time to play before wanting to thank her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Your object: Floorplans for a Barbie dreamhouse  
> Your lyric: "Leave all this to yesterday" from _One Day I'll Fly Away_


End file.
